A Halloween Town Speacial Event! Naruto Style!
by Bloody-Black-Kitten13
Summary: SCary stories to tell around the mission campfire!
1. Naruto and TekeTeke

NARUTO

The tale of teke-teke...

One day a small girl by the name of Hanabi was playing on her family's farm in Kyoto, Japan. Her father, being a drunk, beat her without mercy. Her legs and waist were mangled to no recognition. Dumping her body in the nearby river, he never returned.

5 years later a young boy was walking home from school. His name was Naruto. He looked up to the upper story window and saw a small young girl dressed in white with long raven hair.

She smiled and waved shyly at him. The boy smiled and waved back and continued walking.

He stopped confused. This was an all boys school were girls weren't allowed! He turned back to the window and the girl was gone.

_TEKE TEKE TEKE._

He looked behind him startled and terrified to see the same little girl with a mangled bottom half running on her elbows towards him.

TEKE TEKE TEKE.

She screeched and smiled her beautiful demon smile. The boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him but teke-teke was faster. As she tackled the boy she gnawed his legs and waist to bits.....giggling all the way.

Teke-teke claims another victim...


	2. Humans Can Lick Too

Kiba Inuzuka and his best friend akamaru were left home one night while his sister and mother went on a mission. They told him to lock all the windows and doors after they had left. But there was one window in the basement that would not close completely.

Trying as best as he could he finally got the window shut, but it would not lock. So he left the window, and went back upstairs. But just to make sure that no one could get in, he put the dead-bolt lock on the basement door.

Then he sat down had some dinner, fed Akamaru and decided to go to sleep for the night. Settling down, he snuggled up in bed. Akamaru slept underneath the bed. He reached his hand down and let Akamaru lick it as he said goodnight.

But during the night, he woke up with a start. Kiba lay there wondering what had woken him, when suddenly he heard a noise. It was a dripping sound and seemed to be coming from the bathroom. He must have left the water running, and now it was dripping into the drain of his sink. So thinking it was no big deal he decided to go back to sleep.

But he felt nervous so he reached his hand over the edge of her bed, and let Akamaru lick his hand for reassurance that he would protect him. Again at about 3:45 he woke up hearing dripping. Again he reached down and let the dog lick her hand. Then he fell back to sleep.

At 6:52 Kiba decided that he had had enough…he got up just in time to see his mom and sister were pulling up to the house. "Good", he thought. "Now somebody can fix the sink…'cause I know I didn't leave it running."

He walked to the bathroom and there was the beloved dog, skinned and hung up on the curtain rod. The noise he heard was its blood dripping into a puddle on the floor. Kiba screamed and ran to his bedroom to get a weapon, in case someone was still in the house…..and there on the floor, next to her bed she saw a small note, written in blood, saying: "HUMANS CAN LICK TOO".


	3. Darn Those Severed Arms!

A girl by the name of Sakura had just finished nursing school and started working in a new hospital. Although she loved her job as a nurse, she found it difficult to get along with the people she worked with. They were mostly young doctors who had just finished medical school. The problem was that they delighted in pulling pranks on each other.

She found it very difficult to live with them in the residence next to the hospital, because they stayed up late at night and made too much noise. Sakura worked very long hours and needed all the sleep she could get. Whenever she complained about their behavior, the mischievous doctors just laughed in her face and told her to shut her fat mouth.

She eventually had to report the young doctors to the hospital manager and they got in all sorts of trouble. The doctors began to really hate her and spent days devising a plan to get revenge on her. Finally, one of the doctors came up with a really sick prank they could play on the nurse and the others gleefully agreed to help.

That night, they broke into the mortuary in the hospital basement and sawed the arm off a corpse. Then they sneaked into Sakura's bedroom and put the severed arm under her bedclothes. They placed it at the bottom of the bed so that when she lay down, her feet would touch it.

Chuckling to themselves, they stood around in the hallway, waiting for the young nurse to go to bed. As the girl went into her bedroom, the doctors had to stop themselves from laughing out loud. The nurse was suspicious of their behavior, but she was too tired to care and went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

The men waited impatiently in the hallway for her to find the severed arm in her bed. But nothing happened. There were no screams, no angry yells. Only silence.

After a while, the doctors got fed up waiting around and decided to turn in for the night. They assumed that they had placed the severed arm too far down in the bed and the nurse must not have felt it.

The next morning, when they woke up, the doctors went to check on the nurse. Receiving no answer when they knocked on her door, they turned the handle and went inside.

The room seemed to be completely empty.

The doctors searched the nurse's bedroom and when they opened her closet, they were greeted by a horrible sight.

Sakura was curled up in the corner of the closet. Her hair had turned from a soft pastel pink to completely white, her emerald eyes were rolled back in her head and she had gone totally insane. Her face looked like it had aged 20 years and, worst of all, she was chewing on the severed arm.


	4. Those eyes remind me of somthing

A man with long chocolate brown hair went to a hotel and walked up to the front desk to check in. The woman, who was rather busty, at the desk gave him his key and told him that on the way to his room, there was a door with no number that was locked and no one was allowed in there. Especially no one should look inside the room, under any circumstances. So he followed the instructions of the woman at the front desk, going straight to his room, and going to bed.

The next night as he lay in bed watching ghost hunters, his curiosity would not leave him alone about the room with no number on the door. He walked down the hall to the door that was colored a sickly white and cracked in several places. He tried the golden handle. Sure enough it was locked. He bent down and looked through the wide keyhole. Cold air passed through it, chilling his pearl colored eye. What he saw was a hotel bedroom. Much like his, it had a standard one man bed with clean but disorderly sheets. Its TV was turned to a channel of static. The drapes blew eerily near a closed window. In the corner was a woman whose skin was completely white. She was leaning her head against the withered wall, facing away from the door. He stared in confusion for a while. He almost knocked on the door, out of curiosity, but decided not to.

He crept away from the door and walked back to his room. The next day, he returned to the door and looked through the keyhole. This time, all he saw was a rich red. He couldn't make anything out besides a distinct red color, which seemed to have other slight lines of red running to the center. Perhaps the inhabitants of the room knew he was spying the night before, and had blocked the keyhole with something red.

At this point he decided to consult the woman at the front desk for more information. She sighed and said, "Did you look through the keyhole?" The man told her that he had and she said, "Well, I might as well tell you the story. A long time ago, a man murdered his wife in that room, and her ghost haunts it. But these people were not ordinary. They were white all over, except for their eyes, which were red."


	5. Bad dream

A little girl with a long blonde ponytail and cerulean blue eyes opened the door to her parents' bedroom in the middle of the night.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream", she said.

Her father blinked his eyes and sat up in bed, leaning on his elbows. The digital alarm clock glowed crimson in the darkness. It was 3:33 AM.

"Do you want to climb into bed and tell me about it?" he asked.

"No, Daddy." came the reply.

The oddness of the situation made him wake up more fully. He could barely make out his daughter's pale form, outlined in the glowing light from the doorway.

"Why not, sweetie?" he asked.

The little girl began to cry. "Because in my dream, when I told you about the it, the thing wearing Mommy's skin sat up." she whined.

For a moment, he felt paralyzed, unable to take his eyes off his daughter.

Then he felt the covers behind him beginning to shift…


	6. Carol of teh Bones

KIMIMARU'S TURN! 8D

(somewhat songfic)

Carol of the Bones…

Hark! Hear the bones.

Sweet snowy bones.

All seem to say "throw cares away…"

Scream, shout

Scream, shout

Scream, shout

Scream, shout

One seems to hear,

Words of dark cheer.

From every bog,

Filling the fog.

Oh….how…dreary are their tones!

Sadly they sing,

While people scream,

Songs of black cheer,

Halloween is here…

That is their tune,

Howl with the moon.

With mournful sound,

Hear the skull pounds.

On, on they send,

On with out end.

Their killing tone,

To every home……

Ding, dong ,ding, dong…..


End file.
